RWBY: The Legend of Tarzan
by Le MAO XXV
Summary: "No man ever started with less." This line perfectly fits the "jungle man" that has been sighted in jungles outside the Kingdom of Vale. This man has power over the animals and is nature's chosen warrior against those who threaten it. The lord of the apes reveals himself. (TO BE REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I saw The Legend of Tarzan two weeks ago, and I _really_ liked it, to the point that I tried to imagine this badassery occur in my favorite show: RWBY.**

 **And thus, this story is born!**

 **A couple things:**

 **1) I figured that since the section for The Legend of Tarzan has yet to be created, and the other sections of different Tarzan movies or shows don't have any character spots, I would label this as a simple RWBY fic, with the main character being Tarzan!**

 **2) My knowledge of Tarzan only stems from three things: Disney's Tarzan, Disney's TV series The Legend of Tarzan, and of course, the movie I mentioned, The Legend of Tarzan.**

 **3) This fic is experimental with sporadic updates. Depending on reception, updates may be more frequent.**

 **Okay, with that out of the way, let's get this experimental fic started!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, The Legend of Tarzan, or any other iteration of Tarzan._

* * *

Cold rain.

That was what Winter felt hitting her clothing as she trudged her feet through the wet jungle, her hair let out after the rain washed the pin away.

She had been taking a standard Bullhead towards an Atlesian military compound (which was stationed far north of Vale, an act allowed by the Vale council) after having been contacted by engineers, informing her that they had completed testing on her newly built personal airship. All that was left was for her to fly it out of there.

The problem…the White Fang had heard of her little trip and decided to shoot the Bullhead down.

The sins of the father come back to haunt the daughter.

The pilot had been killed upon impact, leaving Winter to abandon the downed aircraft and make her way to the base on foot. While not far, it was still quite the trek.

She growled as her feet continually stepped in mud and puddles. Why the base was in the middle of a forest was beyond her. Perhaps because Grimm hardly frequented that particular area?

No one knew why, though it may have had something to do with the highly territorial gorilla herd. Those animals were strong and, according to a witness, had Auras. It's no wonder they could stand against the Grimm, unlike other animals.

While a gorilla herd with Auras was disconcerting, they never approached the Atlesian compound, preferring to stay away from humans. This was perfectly alright with the stationed soldiers, not wanting to pick a fight with the multitude of gorillas, and so they left the animals alone as well.

Still, there had been times when some soldiers would come across some gorillas. Mostly, the soldiers kept their fingers off the trigger and backed away slowly, with the gorillas growling but making no attempt to pursue. One time, however….

A soldier had gotten drunk and wandered into the jungle to spew curses at the gorillas, calling them dumb apes and such. The gorillas had grown angry at the intruder and surrounded the soldier to kill him. Before the man could draw his weapon in self-defense, and before the gorillas could pounce….

A noise form above was heard, and the drunk soldier looked up and found a man in a loin cloth falling towards him. He was unconscious soon after. Sometime later, the soldier awoke in the infirmary, having been found right outside the base rather than deep in the jungle.

A scouting patrol had been organized to see whether or not there _had_ been a man out there, but no results bore fruit. The man at first insisted on what he saw, but he eventually accepted that maybe it had been a drunken hallucination after all.

But then…more sightings of this "jungle man" grew. Some standard patrols claimed to see some form of a person running by the trees or swinging on vines.

Turns out, those particular patrols happened to be nearing some gorilla nests. The sergeant soon decided to have the patrols more coordinated and away from the gorillas, while still maintaining a proper patrol.

It worked, and sightings of the "jungle man" ceased. Despite the sightings, the soldiers wondered if it really _was_ a man, or in fact some spirit that threatened any who approached the gorillas. A ghost in the trees.

Winter scoffed. A spirit? Really?

Preposterous.

What's more, Winter thought those men should've gone out looking for this "jungle man", if he even existed in the first place, rather than leave him be. He could've been a spy for all they know!

 **SNAP.**

A twig snapping brought Winter out of her thoughts and made her turn quickly to the source.

She found no one there.

Narrowing her eyes, Winter slowly turned around and resumed her walking.

As she passed by a tree-.

"SCHNEE!"

She had been tackled to the ground.

She let out a gasp of air and found a sword right at her throat. The person wielding the sword…a member of the White Fang.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here! A _Schnee_."

Winter grit her teeth as four other White Fang members appeared from behind other trees.

"You should've died in the crash," the Faunus with the sword at her throat snarled. "Now we get to make sure your death is _slow_ and _painful_."

The other White Fang gathered around the one above her, mouths curled up in grins that signaled malicious intent.

As the one above her began to move his sword down along her body…several growls were heard.

The White Fang members looked around suddenly, the one above her cursing.

"Shit, now what?"

Some hunched figures began to make themselves known. As they neared, it was revealed they were gorillas.

"Son of a-." the grunt cursed.

The gorillas began beating their chests and roaring challenges at the intruders.

The White Fang backed up, allowing Winter to quickly get up and assess the situation.

White Fang on one side. Territorial gorillas on the other.

Not good odds.

She kept her hand trained on the hilt of her weapon, but did not draw yet.

The grunt from before growled. "You know what? Screw it! I'll see you dead now!"

He drew his rifle and aimed at Winter.

She conjured a glyph beneath her and leapt into the air, dodging the rifle fire at the last second.

The gorilla that happened to be behind her was not so lucky. Its Aura protected it, but it grew angry.

As did the rest of the heard.

The gorillas swarmed the White Fang with a righteous fury, beating down on the grunts until their bodies were broken and unmoving.

Winter stared down at the massacre. She felt no pity towards the men that tried to kill her, as well she shouldn't have….

She cursed when the gorillas looked up to her form. They roared, with one attempting to climb the tree she was taking refuge in. She immediately hopped to another tree to avoid the gorillas, but they pursued her.

One managed to grab a large rock and toss it in her direction. She jumped towards another tree to dodge…only to be tackled by another gorilla that had been hiding in another tree.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Her Aura protected her, allowing her to stay conscious.

A good thing too, since she had to roll out of the way of a gorilla ready to beat her to death.

She withdrew her second dagger and got into a combat stance. She had hoped to avoid an altercation with the gorilla herd, but it appeared she had no choice.

As the gorillas surrounded and neared her…she heard a sound from above.

She looked up and found what appeared to be a man falling towards her. Huntress instincts allowed her to jump backwards to avoid the falling man, whom landed on all fours and stared her down.

Winter took the time to analyze the man. He was on all fours, his hands balled into fists. He was covered in dirt and soaked from the rain, and his hair was long and messy. He wore nothing but a loin cloth and was rather…fit. She may have eyed his form a second longer than she should have before returning to her senses.

The man slowly stood on his two feet and began making gorilla sounds at the herd, who roared back in return, almost like in protest. The man beat his chest and made louder sounds at the gorillas.

The gorillas growled…yet heeded whatever words the man said. They retreated deeper into the jungle, disappearing in the trees.

The man slowly turned back towards Winter, who tensed under his cold gaze. He approached slowly, eyeing the oddity standing in a combat stance before him.

Winter returned to her stance and glared. "I will have you know that I am a Specialist in the Atlesian Army, as well as a Huntress… _and_ a Schnee."

She didn't really want to say that last part, since she was trying to make a name for herself, but perhaps it would discourage the man from trying anything?

No such luck.

Instead, the man simply tilted his head, as though he hadn't understood a single word she said. He approached her again, slowly.

" _Stay_ back," Winter hissed, raising her weapons.

The man didn't seem threatened by her, opting to step closer.

Winter immediately swung quickly so that her sword was pointed at the man's neck.

The man didn't even flinch.

Instead, he simply eyed the blade, slowly raising his hand to touch it. He bore a confused look at the way the blade felt. It was nothing he had ever felt before.

Winter narrowed her eyes at the man, silently wondering if he really _was_ a threat. She tossed that thought aside.

No. It would not due to let her guard down with this man.

The man then decided to simply move the sword aside, moving forward quickly so as to not have the sword return to its original place at his neck.

Winter stood shocked at how bold the man was. It was as if he wasn't threatened by her.

Also…she couldn't help but notice how _tall_ he was. She had to look up so as not to see his well-muscled chest, not that she would've minded (secretly) admiring the pecks on this man in any other circumstance.

She also found that he had rather intriguing green eyes. Eyes that gazed at her, full of…curiosity.

And then…he began _sniffing_ her!

Her eyes widened at his advance, a small hint of a blush forming.

"N-Now see here!" Winter stuttered. "I will not have you sniffing-!"

She squeaked a little with a visible blush when his sniffing trailed down her body, grazing her large bust.

Her first instinct told her to slap the man immediately…and yet….

To be honest, Winter had always had men after her for her last name or her looks. She had rejected all of them in disgust, until the time came that she was essentially untouchable due to her position in the Altesian military.

Needless to say…she had never had a man _this_ close to her before. And even women had their needs….

Though when the man began sniffing _down there_ , she knew the line had been crossed.

"Ok. That's enough!"

She kicked the man square in the jaw, sending him back. He shook his head rapidly, water splattering from his hair locks as he stared at her in shock and confusion.

Winter glared. "You think just because you're a 'jungle man' that it excuses you for acting inappropriately around a woman?!"

Actually, it was a legitimate excuse, but she kept that to herself.

The man tilted his head…then began to step closer.

Winter, having had enough, conjured a glyph and summoned an Aura construct of a Beowolf.

The man stumbled back in shock at what was apparently magic.

Winter smirked. "Not so sure of yourself now, are you?"

The man's gaze turned from Winter to the Summoned Beowolf. His eyes no longer held the curiosity from before.

Now they were cold and filled with animal instinct.

With surprising speed, the man crawled under the Beowolf construct and towards Winter. The Specialist raised her swords at the ready…but then stopped when she saw what the man was doing.

He was…standing between her and the Beowolf construct, and arm outstretched in front of her.

Was he trying to… _protect_ her from the Beowolf?

The construct growled at the man, who returned it with his own.

Winter's eyes flickered between the man and her construct…before coming to a decision.

She returned her second blade to its compartment in the first and sheathed the latter. She slowly stepped around the man, who turned to her in shock as she approached her Summoned construct.

"It's alright," Winter assured. "This is simply a construct I formed as a result of my Semblance."

The man tilted his head at her.

Winter sighed. Why did she think he would understand?

She raised a finger to indicate for him to watch. She slowly approached her construct and lightly pet it on its neck. The Beowolf simply gave a light growl.

The man's eyes flickered between Winter and the Beowolf construct, unsure of what to make of this.

One thing the man could tell was that this Beowolf was not like the others. It was a glowing white, for instance. And it hadn't attacked the woman like any other Grimm would.

What's more…if the man understood what he saw, the white Beowolf appeared…at the woman's _command_ , almost as if she called it here.

The man noticed a circle with connected lines appear on the woman's hand. It glowed lightly for a moment before letting out a flash of light. The man backed up and shielded his eyes from the flash. When he looked again, the white Beowolf was gone. The woman simply stood there. The circle briefly glowing again before flickering out of existence.

It the man wasn't sure before, he was now.

This woman had summoned that white Beowolf, and it only listened to her.

Winter smiled. "My Semblance is Glyphs. I can perform many feats with this, including summoning those I have slain in battle."

Once again, the man tilted his head. Yet there was a look of understanding in his eyes.

Either he understood what she said (doubtful), or he simply figured it out from what he saw (more likely).

She crossed her arms. "Well, I thank you for saving me from the gorillas. I had hoped to avoid an altercation with them."

She turned to the direction of the base. "But I must make my way towards the Atlesian compound."

Winter continued her march through the wet jungle.

…

…

…

Though a certain "jungle man" had other ideas.

The man quickly scooped up the Specialist over his shoulder, much to her shock and indignation.

"W-What are you doing?! P-Put men down this instant!"

Winter beat on the man's back and swung her legs to knee his chest, but he showed no indication that he was affected by either, despite her leg armor hitting him. She stopped when she found that the man was now climbing a tree.

"W-What?"

The man continued until he was not on a tree branch. He put Winter down, who immediately slapped him.

"I-I did not wish to be carried up here!" she shrieked.

The man simply tilted his head while rubbing his cheek. It didn't really hurt, but it confused him.

Before Winter could continue her tongue lashing, the man stepped past her and grabbed a vine, pulling on it to make sure it wouldn't snap.

Winter raised an eyebrow. "What are you-?"

She didn't get to finish her question, for the man wrapped his hand around her shapely waist, much to her shocked embarrassment.

"W-What are you doing?!"

The man simply stared at her…then smiled.

Winter knew that smile. It was a smile that she always saw on her younger sister, Weiss. A smile that signaled only one thing.

Mischief.

Winter stared at the man…then the vine…then finally noticed she and he were near the edge of the branch...

Winter gave the man a dark look. "Don't. You. _Dare_."

The man apparently was able to at least understand the warning she seemed to be presenting, if the widened smile was anything to go by.

And before Winter knew it, she was holding on the man with all her strength as he swung on the vine across the jungle.

She let out a short scream before burying her face in the man's shoulder, her eyes shut tight. As she did…she felt his shoulders shake.

Winter slowly opened one of her eyes to find the man…chuckling?!

Winter squawked in indignation. "D-Don't laugh at me!"

His chuckling turned to laughter.

She would've beat the man senseless were she not holding onto his body….

His fit…well-muscled… _body_.

Winter shook her head of those thoughts and chastised herself. This ruffian was making a fool out of her! And here she was eying the man like a piece of meat?!

She peeked at the scenery around her as the man continued to soar with the vine. The trees passed by them quickly, and she swore she could see a few animals huddled together in warmth against the cold rain, though she couldn't tell what they were.

She gazed down at the ground as it sped past her. They were rather…high up. Of course, Winter could land easy thanks to her training, and she had no doubt the man she was holding onto like a lifeline would land safely.

Speaking of whom….

Winter turned her gaze towards the man's face. Despite the dirt and grime, he was…moderately handsome. He had strong cheekbones and a well-defined chin. What drew her the most were his piercing green eyes. They were…enchanting.

She would've lost herself in those green orbs…had they not suddenly landed.

Winter jumped at the loud thump of the man landing on the ground. He carefully let her go so that she would not fall. She staggered a bit, but was ultimately fine.

She gazed in front of her and found that she was near the front of the base.

The man had brought her to her destination.

She blinked in shock, then turned to thank the man….

But he was already gone.

She searched the tree line and the shrubbery for any indication of the jungle man, but she found none.

She _did_ , however, hear a loud yell among the trees.

"OOOOOOOOH AAAAOOOOH AAAOOOOH AAAOOOOOOOOOH!"

Winter turned her gaze towards the sound, and in the distance, found a figure swinging on a vine away from the base before disappearing from sight.

Shouts were heard behind her, and she turned to find some engineers with their scrolls out.

"Hurry up! We need to get a picture a- M-Miss Schnee?!"

The engineers quickly scrambled to put their scrolls away and stood at attention, but one noticed her state of being.

"By Oum, are you alright?" he asked.

Winter nodded. "I'm quite alright. The Bullhead got shot down and I had to make my way here on foot…though I had some assistance."

The engineers went wide-eyed before swarming around her, then quickly backing up after remembering she was a superior officer.

"B-Begging your pardon, ma'am," one of them hesitantly began. "But…was it _him_?"

Winter quirked an eyebrow. "Are you referring to the 'jungle man'?"

The engineers nodded rapidly.

"…Yes."

The men gasped, one of them asking, "W-What was he like?"

Winter had to think about that for a moment.

…

…

…

"He was…intriguing."

Nothing more was said as she went to enter the base. She needed a hot shower after going through the cold rain and muddy jungle.

Still…her thoughts the entire time were that of those piercing green eyes gazing at her.

She…she hoped to see him again.

* * *

Alas, her hopes would go unanswered.

A few days later, the gorilla herd had moved south from the base and only continued to do so, intent on making new nests farther into Vale.

And where the gorillas went, so too did the "jungle man".

Winter was disappointed, saddened even. But she would simply move on with her life, albeit with those green piercing eyes still fresh in her mind.

It would be years before sightings of the "jungle man" would return in full force, as well as the name of this man revealed.

Tarzan.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go! I hope this was a good start.**

 **As I said in the beginning, this fic is experimental. As in...I don't have a full idea as to how it'll go. I mean, I have _concepts_ on what Tarzan can do in the RWBYverse, such as taking on Atlas (specifically the machines), and even battling Qrow or one or some of team RWBY. Hell, why not Pyrrha herself while we're at it!**

 **The possibilities are endless!**

 **That said...I'm not sure if I should make this an AU or stick with canon. An AU would allow more freedom, yet the idea of Tarzan's arrival changing canon is intriguing.**

 **Now...to be honest, I had first thought to have Tarzan meet Amber (Fall Maiden) instead. Then I thought for him to meet one of Jaune's sisters (Jane Arc), so as to keep the whole Tarzan/Jane thing going. Or hell, since Tarzan was shown to be 18 in the flashbacks of when he met Jane in the movie The Legend of Tarzan, I could've had him meet one of the main female characters, or maybe even Coco or Velvet.**

 **But then...Winter Schnee cropped into my mind. The idea of Tarzan/Winter kept nagging at my brain for hours until I eventually caved. Cause seriously, a wild man and someone like Winter...a fun thought, don't you think?**

 **Also...Tarzan _does_ have an Aura and a Semblance. What that Semblance is...I'm drawing a blank. Animal Instincts? Animal Skill? Something to do with his yell? If anyone has any good ideas, I'd appreciate it.**

 **If you liked this and want to see where this goes, be sure to follow and fav. Have any ideas about this and what I've said? Leave it in a review! I'd love to hear from you guys about this. Since this fic is experimental, your feedback might make me reconsider the way this story should go, event-wise _and_ pairing-wise. This chapter may have to be rewritten to accommodate the changes, but oh well.**

 **I'll say this now in case anyone gets the idea: Tarzan will _not_ be evil... _ever_.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Next chapter will feature a time skip to the time of RWBY canon. Whether canon is followed or an AU occurs I still have no idea.**

 **LATERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter of RWBY: The Legend of Tarzan!**

 **It's been over a month, but I** _ **did**_ **say this fic would have sporadic updates due to being experimental.**

 **I plan on rewatching The Legend of Tarzan sometime soon so that maybe its pure** _ **awesomeness**_ **will give me inspiration to have another chapter written sooner than this one…and also cause I** _ **really**_ **want to see it again. It was awesome!**

 **Thanks to a review from Dark Alana, I found out there's a section on the site for the movie, which is awesome…but I noticed that there were no characters listed. While I could easily email the site…I'm a bit lazy and unsure how to properly word it since I've never done something like that before.**

 **Therefore, against my better judgment, I plan to wait until I have the** _ **next**_ **chapter done before switching this over to the RWBY crossover section, just to see if someone else does it.**

 **Again, I'm lazy.**

 **If no one does, then I'll move it anyway.**

 **Shout out to GojiGrimlockSaurus for providing the idea introduced in this chapter. He'll know what it is.**

 **Alright, on to the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, The Legend of Tarzan, or any other iteration of Tarzan._

* * *

Ozpin sat in his almighty headmaster chair, looking imposing and intimidating.

…

…

…

To the students, anyway.

To Goodwitch, he was just a man who despised the task he was currently doing.

His eye twitched at the paper in his hands. "…Why must Miss Valkyrie and Miss Xiao Long be so destructive?"

The paper in his hands entailed the cost estimations for the repairs to the combat arena, the area being damaged by the sparring match between Nora Valkyrie and Yang Xiao Long….

While damages were always a hazard, this particular damaged occurred rather… _frequently_ this semester.

Glynda sighed. "Indeed. This is the seventh time this semester."

Glynda always made sure to emphasis restraint on certain occasions when it came to spars….

Although, perhaps she should emphasis it in _every_ spar. Perhaps _then_ the two most destructive students among the first-years would take the hint and not _cost the school a fortune!_

"Glynda," Ozpin said. "From now on, those two are _not_ allowed to fight each other… _ever_."

"Of course."

Sighing, Ozpin set the paper down and looked into his scroll to find a message from…Raven.

Qrow Branwen was an agent of Ozpin's, usually out and about outside the Kingdoms gathering information, such as the message some weeks prior that stated, "Queen has pawns."

However…he also had Qrow's sister, Raven Branwen, out there as well, looking for information in the more…darker places of Remnant, be they within or outside the Kingdoms.

And now, she had just sent him a message.

He immediately opened it to read it.

 _ **I've found him.**_

What followed were three pictures: the silhouette of a man swinging on a vine in a jungle, a man shadowing a herd of gorillas, and finally…the man speaking to the elder of a village located near the jungle.

Ozpin's hands shook.

Could it be?

Had he finally been found?

…

…

…

"Glynda", Ozpin said. "Please have Team RWBY sent to my office immediately."

* * *

"Darn it, Yang!" Weiss scolded. "I bet we're got called to be reprimanded for you and Nora wrecking the combat arena… _again_!"

Yang waved her off. "I'm sure it's got nothing to do with that. Goodwitch already yelled at us for it."

"Besides," Blake put in. "If that were the case, JNPR would be here with us as well."

Ruby poked her index fingers together. "Y-You don't think it's about what happened at the docks…do you?"

Her team was silent….

"That was weeks ago," Weiss finally said. "We've already told them what happened and how."

"But…they still don't know Blake was a part of the White Fang. What if they found out?"

Silence once again….

"We won't know until we talk to the Headmaster," Weiss finally said…again.

Once she said that, the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

"Hello there," Ozpin greeted. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Of course," RWBY said in unison.

"Now…the reason I've called you four is because some information has come to my attention that I've taken a special interest in.

RWBY tensed. He couldn't have found out about Blake's former affiliation with the White Fang, could he?

"You see…there is a village near a jungle that connects the Emerald Forest and Forever Falls."

RWBY let the tension leave their shoulders, but now they sported curious looks.

"This village happens to know of a certain…man…who resides in said jungle."

A man who lives in a jungle? Who in their right mind would do that?

…

…

…

Wait.

Weiss had heard of something like this. From her older sister, Winter. She had spoken about a "jungle man" she had encountered when she had been stuck momentarily in a jungle in the far north of Vale. She had been ambushed by the White Fang, only for them to be mercilessly beaten to death by gorillas with Aura. Winter would have been killed as well were it not for the actions of the "jungle man". He had then taken Winter to the Atlesian base nearby and was never seen again.

Winter had also noted the man had unknowingly been a bit too…forward when they met, though she wouldn't elaborate and merely blushed when asked.

In any case, this could very well be the same man!

Weiss made a mental note to ask Ozpin if she may inform her sister of this, seeing as Winter met this "jungle man".

"Normally, missions aren't allowed until your second semester. However, this is a matter of great importance that I feel must be dealt with immediately."

Certain members of Team RWBY (Ruby and Yang) were brimming with excitement at being able to go on a mission so soon. As for the other two...Weiss was glowing with pride that a mission that was deemed "of great importance" was given to her team, while Blake was more curious than anything as to the idea of a "jungle man".

"I will be sending you four to this village to speak with the village elder on the matter of this 'jungle man'. If you can, I'd like for you to confirm the existence of the him and contact me. If he turns out to be real, then I shall meet you at the village."

Ruby hesitantly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Rose?"

"Um…why is this 'jungle man' important?"

Ozpin closed his eyes for a moment, not saying anything.

…

…

…

"Well…I believe he may be my godson."

* * *

Adam Taurus sat in his tent in the White Fang encampment, silently staring at the map before him.

On the map, a location had been circled and labeled "Human/Faunus village", which neighbored a jungle that connected the Emerald Forest and Forever Falls.

Adam scowled. Humans and Faunus living together? Preposterous. His traitorous love Blake would undoubtedly be nagging at him about peace between the two species being possible.

No.

Humans and Faunus would never co-exist. The only way that the Faunus could no longer suffer the discrimination they faced was if the Humans were wiped off the face of Remnant.

A "revolution", if you will.

And Adam would be the one to spark it….

With the help of a _human_. Five of them, no less.

His scowl deepened. That Cinder was infuriating to work with. Treating him and the White Fang as if they were her pawns to command. Her two lackeys, Emerald and Mercury, were no better, simply blindly following her lead…well, Emerald was. Mercury was just tagging along.

Roman Torchwick was even _more_ infuriating. His blatant racial comments were a pain to deal with. What's more, Adam suspected that he only did it to get a reaction out of them.

As for Neopolitan…well, at least she was quiet, but if only she didn't have that damn smug smirk on her face.

Adam shook his head. It was for the greater good of Faunus kind. These humans would aide him as he sparked the revolution.

He would then take pleasure in disposing of them afterwards.

He turned his gaze back to the circle on the map.

Adam had sent a scout to the village to learn what he could. From the information sent, this village had some interesting Faunus types, some that were never even heard of, that could help the White Fang cause greatly.

There was also the confirmation of…half-breeds.

Adam growled. "Disgusting."

To think that a Human and Faunus would actually procreate.

Abominations was what those half-breeds were.

"Lieutenant."

The White Fang Lieutenant lifted his head up. "Yes?"

"Gather some men and head out to this village. See if you can recruit some of the Faunus there to out cause."

The Lieutenant tilted his head. "And if they don't want to join?"

"… _Convince_ them."

* * *

Alabaster Schnee was a thorough business man.

Any areas where Dust could be mined, he would make sure to buy all of them. The Schnee Dust Company was the largest proprietor of Dust, and he planned on making sure it was the _only_ one.

His current interest at the moment…a jungle (and the neighboring village) that connected the Emerald Forest and Forever Falls.

Within the jungle was an area that was essentially a gold mine of Dust. A potential mining area that compared to the Schnee Quarry.

And Alabaster Schnee wanted it.

The only issue would be the village and the animals within.

No matter. Anyone could be bought with the right price, and he could simply hire people to… _clear_ the jungle of any obstacles.

Alabaster picked up his scroll and dialed a number.

…

…

…

Someone picked up.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Rom."

"Ah, Mr. Schnee!" Léon Rom exclaimed. "It's been quite a while. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to visit a village and convince the one in charge to…part with it, along with the other inhabitants."

"I see…and if they wish not to?"

"… _Convince_ them."

* * *

Winter Schnee sat in her personal airship. She was currently on her way back to Atlas Academy to report to General Ironwood on the success of her recent mission.

As she sipped a glass of wine, her scroll beeped. She set the glass down and pulled out her scroll.

It was a message from her sister.

Apparently, her team was assigned a mission to investigate the sighting of a….

Jungle man.

Winter gasped a little. There was no way. It had been _years_!

Some pictures were sent soon after, supplied by their own headmaster so as to identify the man when they arrived.

One was the silhouette of a man swinging on a vine.

Another was of a man shadowing a herd of gorillas.

The last…was a clear picture of the jungle man, speaking with someone in a village.

Winter's heart skipped a beat. Those piercing green eyes were still fresh in her mind.

…

…

…

Winter made sure that, after making her report to Ironwood, she would ask for a leave of absence.

She had a jungle man to reunite with.

* * *

In the middle of the jungle, a man hunched on all fours stared up into the sky.

The reason….

Animals have this basic instinct where they can sense when a storm is coming.

This man, in a sense, had this instinct, too.

Yet it wasn't a _weather_ storm that he thought would be coming.

No…it was the kind of storm that brought _trouble_. Trouble that may endanger the gorillas or the jungle…or both. Not to mention the nearby village that he visited from time to time.

The Lord of the Apes sensed dark forces were stirring, and that they would come in many forms.

Tarzan narrowed his eyes.

Whatever trouble may come, he'd be ready for it.

* * *

 **A/N: Well…looks like some outside parties have taken an interest in either Tarzan, the village, or the jungle.**

 **And what's this I just put? Tarzan is Ozpin's godson?!**

 **Yeah…that was kinda a spur of the moment decision. Also, I believe Ozpin is older than he looks. He _did_ say that the tale of the Four Maidens was around since _he_ was a child, and Pyrrha _technically_ confirmed that the fairy tale was...rather old.**

 **To be honest, I'm leaning towards the idea that he might be the Wizard in that tale, but I'm not _completely_ convinced of it.**

 **I had also thought about making Tarzan a half-breed….**

 **I decided against it, since it might ruin the whole notion of a** _ **human**_ **living amongst animals.**

 **Fun fact: I listened to "Son of Man" by Phil Collins when I wrote this chapter. It's just so motivational!**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to say what you thought of this chapter. I'd love to hear from you all.**

 **LATERS!**


	3. Announcement

Greetings. It is I, Le MAO. Now known as P. T. Barnum. And yes, I watched the Greatest Showman. And yes, I liked it a lot. I shall be the Greatest Showman of RWBY fanfiction! *^*

Anyway, it's been a while since I've touched this story…..or any of my stories, really.

I've been…down in recent months. Personal screw-ups by myself, family drama involving my divorced parents, and the loss of a dear family relative have left me in a funk.

But…I'm back. And I intend to put on quite the show. *twirls cane*

In any case, I bring news for this story that has hardly gotten off the ground….

I am rewriting this story. Mainly cause I've decided that if I were to ever do a Tarzan vs. Atlas arc, then Winter would be a part of the Atlas side. And I'd rather do that without the potential pairing.

Besides…I've found a better person for our favorite jungle man. You'll find out in the rewrite.

I know this barely has anything in it, but…it seems easier to put up a new story rather than delete the chapters and replace the first one. And I feel that it's necessary for a better story. Cause I WANT this to be a story. But I want it to be the best that I can make it. Starting it over will help me do that.

But yeah, that's all I wanted to say. I'll update this story when I have the first chapter of the rewrite finished and published.

See you all in the rewrite. It will be quite the show!


End file.
